There For You
by HopefulEchoe
Summary: Everyone knows of the hot headed Karin who doesn't cry except when she was little. And everyone knows her gentle twin, Yuzu. When Karin is dumped by her first boyfriend, who comes to comfort her? Only rated T for Karin's language...


**AN: Okay, here's an idea that kind of popped into my head one day. Most people would probably think Karin would be the one to comfort Yuzu… but what about when Karin needs someone to comfort her? And tada! This oneshot was created. I know it's probably bad…. I started it late, and when I write at night, my brain doesn't think as well. And I know it seems hard to think of Karin as the kind to cry, unless it's when she was a baby… But this was her first love! (if you don't count Toshiro if you're a HitsuKarin shipper.)**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

There for You

A beautiful 12 year old girl in black skinny jeans and an over the shoulder red shirt sat on a bench in a park. Her black hair was a little longer than it was before, but she let it down and even curled it a bit at the ends. She wore everyday sneakers. The girl looked excited about something.

A handsome 13 year old boy with short brown hair with a tan walked up to the girl with purple flowers behind his back. He wore ripped skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that said, _'Sup Ladies_. He also wore a black, leather jacket that gave him the Bad Boy kind of look. Any girl would think he was a bad boy, if it weren't for the supposed shy, nervous smile he gave the girl.

"Hey, Karin-chan… Here are some flowers…" the boy handed the girl the flowers with a smile.

The girl, Karin, seemed to melt under the boy's smile. She took the flowers gently and smile as well, "Thanks, Haru-kun… Can you believe today's our one month anniversary? I mean, I don't want to sound as if I wasn't expecting us to work out, or offend you in any way… but… It's amazing…" She trailed off as she looked the boy in the eyes, "Being with you really is a fairy tale come true…"

"Thanks, Karin-chan… I-I felt the same way…" Haru said as he broke eye contact and looked towards the ground.

Karin nodded as she looked towards the flowers. She then noticed what kind of flowers they were. They were purple hyacinths. The black haired young girl looked towards the boy with confusion. "Purple hyacinths; don't they mean 'I'm sorry' or something?"

Haru leaned in and gave Karin a peck on the cheek, "Yes… I'm sorry, Karin-chan…"

Karin's eye brows knitted together as she got more confused, "Haru-kun? What are you sorry about?..." _'Today is out one month anniversary; why would he be sorry? Shouldn't he be happy or something along the lines of that?'_

Haru looked at Karin in the eyes. He took the girl's hands in his and spoke, "I'm breaking up with you, Karin-chan… I'm so sorry. I hope we could still be friends, though."

"What?" Karin asked as she searched Haru's eyes for any hint if this was a joke or something; she found nothing.

"I'm so sorry…" Haru leaned into Karin's face. His lips were mere centimeters away from the girl's own lips. But before he could steal a kiss from her, Karin pulled her hands back and took a step back.

When Haru looked at the girl, she had a hurt and confused expression on her face, "Haru-kun, why? Why are you breaking up with me?" Her voice was cracking a little.

Haru looked down, then looked back up. He took a step closer and cupped Karin's cheek before she could take a step back again. "I am so sorry-"

"Stop saying that! I _know _you're sorry! But I want to _know why_ you're breaking up with me! It's our anniversary!"

"I… I found someone else…"

Those simple words made Karin's heart break a bit more. She wanted to cry; she wanted to run home into her brother's arms and cry. But she couldn't. So, instead, she sent him a glare and growled, "Who?"

The boy hesitated, "Kimiko-chan…"

Karin practically exploded, "_Her!_ Why are you interested in her! She cheated off of me in the big test! And when I told someone, she told them it was _me_ who cheated! Not to mention she's always putting me down, and every other girl in school! You never even talked to her; why are you after her!"

"He's not after me…" a new voice sounded from behind Karin.

Karin spun around and found herself face to face with a girl about her age. She had long brown hair that reached her waist. The new comer was wearing a slightly tight purple dress that went above the knees. She smirked at Karin and said, "He's **got** me, like, 3 weeks ago."

"What? Kimiko-san?" Karin asked, "What is she doing here!"

"I'm here to take my _date _away from you, the _hideous _thing that's been chaining him down."

"What? Haru-kun, is this true?"

Haru then glared at Karin, "Yes. You're always showing me up on the soccer field and you never even tell me what's on your mind! I'm sick of you always thinking you're better than me! You never trusted me enough to tell me, your boyfriend, your secrets and find comfort in me! It's over!"

The boy grabbed Kimiko by the hand and started to walk away.

"What?..." Karin asked to no one particular.

Haru looked over his shoulder, "All this time, I was pretending that I liked you. You're lucky I decided to give you apology flowers." He spat at the girl.

"You…" Karin began backing away, "You bastard!" She turned her heels and ran for home, cursing Haru in every possible way possible.

By the time she was at the front steps of the door, she bent over and panted. "Damn that guy… I can't believe he dumped me for Kimiko-san! Damn it!" without thinking, she punched the door, chipping the wood a bit.

Karin's hand trembled with pain and shock. She was just dumped by her very first boyfriend. And he dumped her for her enemy! The heart break from the break up, the anger from the fact that her boyfriend went after her enemy, the exhaustion from running from the park to home without stopping, and the pain she got from hitting the door left Karin very vulnerable as she fell to her knees with a choked back sob. She tried to grip onto something on the door- like the door handle- but her hands slid off. Her body trembled as she tried suffocated on silent sobs. "Damn… Damn… Damn… Damn…" she chanted, as if the word could make all her pain go away.

Suddenly, she felt warm, comforting arms wrap around her body. "It's okay… It'll be okay…" a voiced uttered softly into her ears.

Karin didn't even register the fact that the arms helped her stand up, and supported her as they walked into the house. She was seated on the couch, with a blanket over her shoulders. Karin couldn't look up to see who helped her, because she bent down so that her forehead touched her knees.

"Karin-chan, calm down." The arms were around her again.

Without thinking once again, Karin buried her face into the figure and cried. It didn't take that long when she stopped cried and calmed down; it took 5 minutes tops. She looked up at the figure, but found that her vision was blurry from tears. She blinked back the salty water, and Karin found herself staring at a girl her age with brown hair and a comforting smile. "Yuzu…?"

It was Karin's fraternal twin sister; Kurosaki Yuzu. It was she who helped the blacked haired girl who was in dire need of comfort. The brown haired twin looked at her sister in the eyes and asked, "What happened?" Her voice was gentle and caring. Just like Yuzu herself.

"I… I…" Karin stuttered at a loss of words. It was normally Karin who comforted Yuzu, not the other way around. Yuzu always came to Karin whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on when Ichi-nii wasn't around. Karin knew her sister was more emotional than she was, while Karin was the hot headed one.

"Karin-chan?..." Yuzu questioned with concern.

"Haru-kun broke up with me…"

"Oh…"

"He broke up with me for Kimiko-san! I can't believe that!"

"Karin-chan, you need to calm down; here's some tea." Yuzu handed the steaming cup to her sister, keeping her arm around Karin's waist.

"Thanks, Yuzu…" Karin mumbled as she took a sip.

There was silence as Karin took some more sips of tea.

"He's not worth it…" Yuzu suddenly said.

"Huh?" Karin had calmed down thanks to Yuzu's tea.

"Haru-kun." Yuzu said with a tone that said, 'duh', "He isn't worth your tears."

"Yuzu…"

"Any guy who dumps you and goes after another girl, there's something wrong with their head! Listen, Karin-chan, Haru-kun is missing out on something the second he dumped you. Don't cry for him."

"Yuzu…"

Yuzu put a hand on Karin's head, "He's not worth it…"

"Yuzu…" Karin let a single tear fall down her cheek, "Thank you…"

The black haired twin hugged her brown haired sister.

"You're welcome." Yuzu mumbled.

No matter what, family's there for you. Karin knew this; she has Yuzu, Ichigo, and even her dad. They'll always be there when Karin needs a shoulder to cry on.

But, wait until Ichigo finds out about Karin's broken heart…

* * *

**I found a site that said purple hyacinths means 'I'm sorry' or something like that... I'm not sure if it's right or not. If it's not, just pretend it was, okay? ^^**


End file.
